


Haunted

by BorgiaBabe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: AU. The Gemini coven decided on an eye for an eye when it came to Kai’s crimes and never built him a Prison World. Instead, he’s dead, on the Other Side, and dreadfully bored. That is until Bonnie becomes the new Anchor.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Haunted

Bonnie should have known by the way he had arrived that he was going to be a plague in her life.

“Hey. Hey, wake up.”

Bonnie shifts on her dorm room bed, groaning a little into her pillow.

“Wake up, Sleepyhead,” the deep voice taunts.

She knows, she gets it- people can’t _choose_ when they die, but being woken up before sunrise on a Saturday morning to have a Crossover is admittedly… inconvenient. _But so is being dead_ , her mind intones and a little shiver of guilt runs through her. Bonnie peels her eyes open to see an impish looking young man sitting on the end of her bed.

“There we go.” He grins as she sits up rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” Usually their spirits just come straight to her, like a magnet. How long has this one been wandering?

“I knew it,” the man, boy really, just shy of being one, says. He studies her. “There was a shift in the… non-air, you can call it. I knew something had changed.”

“What are you talking about?” Bonnie asks, all relaxation leaving her quickly. Who is this and why is he in her dorm room? And where are Elena and Caroline and why were they always with at least one Salvatore brother at times like these?

“You’re the new Anchor right?” Bonnie blinks. “You’ve got the ‘weight’ of the Anchor. The pull of being the metaphorical ‘fence’ between Life and Death…” he peers at her some more, as if she is fascinating. Then he laughs gleefully. “They finally booted ol crazy pants out, huh? Man, by the time I got here she had _lost_ it. Was _zero_ fun to talk to. And everyone on this side is bitter as hell. And I’m like ‘be happy we aren’t _actually_ in Hell,’ which I personally think is great advice-“

“You’ve already passed through?” She eyes him as he nods. “Then what do you want?”

“God, that’s a loaded question.” He sighs deeply. “I want pork rinds . And jam, ten years ago I’d have said strawberry but now I’d even eat grape. I want to touch something, _anything_ , real. I want to fuck. I want to be alive again. Can’t have any of those though.” He sighs again and shifts to lay sideways on the end of her bed, at her feet like they’re bffs. “But conversation, that I can have. And I want that more than anything. Even the fucking, which- insane right? Who would have thought-?”

“You want to talk?” Bonnie says flatly.

He nods, smiling at her, teeth astonishingly, perfectly straight, dark blue eyes dancing. Whatever supernatural creature he was before he died Bonnie gets a feeling he wasn’t the kind with pure intentions, despite this adorable visage.

“What about?” she asks, suspiciously.

“Oh, anything. _Literally_ anything. When I tell you, it’s a bore on this side. Everyone is either trying to reach enlightenment or swearing revenge on something or another. Do you know, there’s a witch who’s been here for like, a million years just watching and waiting for her ex to die? Just to laugh in his face because he cheated? He cheated when they dressed like Jesus and she’s _still_ mad. I thought I had a problem letting go of things.”

“And you’re doing neither?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not trying to reach peace or get revenge?”

“After twenty years?” He shakes his head “Nah. I mean, don’t get me wrong - I’d _love_ to strangle my father with my bare hands, but I’m dead. I can’t _do_ anything. And when it comes to enlightenment if there’s a God, let’s just say I am _not_ invited in.” He chuckles to himself.

Bonnie shrinks away from him a little more at the dark sound. “Well, I don’t know what Amara-“ he looks at her quizzically “the old Anchor, had set up, but I don’t commune with the Passed. Once you’ve gone through my job is done.”

“That’s cute,” he says moving to lie on his back. “That you think you can do that. The others have probably sensed the shift too; I’m surprised there aren’t more souls gathered, but I _am_ the smartest one,” he muses. He turns his head to look at her curled away from him. “Tip: Don’t want to be bothered? Act crazy like Alana; they’ll leave you alone, quick. But I know you’re not a raving lunatic and, I _cannot_ emphasize this enough, it blows over here.”

“I can’t help you.”

“But you can,” he implores. “You’re helping right now. Just this; if I could still breathe I’d say it’s like a breath of fresh air, talking to someone who’s alive.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Bonnie says firmly.

“C’mon,” the man says in an annoyingly persistent voice. “Let’s at least introduce ourselves. I’m Kai.”

“I’m not interested.”

“That’s a lie, I snooped a little. Your school ID says Bonnie Bennett. Any relation to Sheila?”

Bonnie’s attention sharpens. “That was my grandmother. Why? Did you know her?”

“Ohhh, no reason, not a big deal,” Kai says lightly, letting his leg swing. “She was just the only one who voted to keep me alive. I was bummed to see she made it here. I was sure she’d find Peace immediately.”

“What do you mean?” and Bonnie knows that she’s falling into that trap of letting any mention of her Grams keep her engaged. But she still has so many questions, years later.

“I thought you were going back to sleep,” Kai grins at the ceiling.

“Kai,” and the moment she says his name Bonnie knows she’s going to be saying it a lot from now on, probably in that same irritated tone.

“Bonster,” he replies serenely.

“Don’t call me that,” she replies automatically, “And what do you know about my Grams?”

“You’ll get used to it,” he counters easily. “And I think we’ll save that for next time. Gives us something to chat about.” Then he winks out of existence like he was never there in the first place and Bonnie is alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot idea that made me laugh. Being haunted by a bored, mildly mellowed out Kai Parker would be the best and worst simultaneously.


End file.
